Generally speaking, a long gun or long rifle is any rifle or shotgun that is designed to be used by a single person and fired from the shoulder. Examples of long guns include, but are not limited to, a hunting rifle, a shotgun, and military carbine type rifles, such the AR-15 rifle and the M4A 1 rifle. The carbine type rifles can be semi-automatic or fully automatic weapons.
Certain long rifles, such as military carbine type rifles, can have both a rear grip (such as, for example, a pistol grip) and a foregrip (such as, for example, a vertical foregrip, front grip, forward grip, or forward hand grip). Foregrips are used, for example, to help control a muzzle of the rifle, to keep a shooter's hand away from a hot barrel, and to control recoil. A conventional rear grip and the foregrip are commonly installed in line with each other, in the vertical plane of the rifle barrel.